Characters
Alice Description : Alice served on the crew of the Oceanic Star as an attendant. Popular with the passengers because of her good looks and calm demeanor, Alice constantly received gifts from admirers before the ship sank. Though she is no longer a member of the crew, Alice still wants to help the survivors, only showing even more that she lives up to her reputation. Original Power : STR+1, CON+2 Original Equipment : Sailor's Suit (Defence+1), White Boots (Defence+1), Gloves (Defence +1), Sailor's Hat (Defence +1) Special Skill : Bomber Attack, defeat targets using a bomber. Attributes Suggested : Earth,Fire,Water,Wind Points Suggested : STR, CON Her original power is equal to Daniel's but her equipment is better than his. Betty Description : Betty was orphaned when her parents died in a fire. However, Betty was soon adopted by the leader of a circus, and has since found a new family there. Through the years, Betty has developed a keen sense of balance and an energetic personality. Original Power : INT+1, AGI+2 Original Equipment : Wing headress (Defence+1), Harness pants (Defence+1), Pink Shoes (Defence+1) Special Skill : Leap, She leaps up and over to get behind the target. This usually brings about a quick defeat. Attributes Suggested : Water, Fire, Wind Points Suggested : INT, AGI Her INT in the beginning is not very high, however, if points can be added at INT and AGI, she can defeat targets quickly. AGI is also very important to defeat enemies. Players can also use Cure Spell, Slowdown and Speedup. Breillat Description : Breillat is a waitress in Oceanic Star. She's bored of giving some drinks for the customers and wants to go around. She's also a optional character and let the players to choose to switch her with their original characters. Orginal Power : Breillat doesn't have stat of her own, it depends on the default characters. Orginal Equipment : Round Headdress (Defence+1), Restaurant Uniform (Defence+1), Canvas (Speed+1), Plate (Attack+1, Defence+1) Special Skill : Throw Dish. Throw the tray at the target. Attributes Suggested : Depends on the default characters. Points Suggested : Depends on the default characters. * To get Breillat, talk to her 10 times , once you enter the game with a new character. She will then tell you that she wants to trade places. Remember: This is optional and also one-way trip. If you already switch to Breillat, there's no way to turn your original character back. * You can also play the two arcade games located on the lower left corner of the room to win vouchers. After you got the vouchers you can go up to Breillat and start talking to her. She will then gives you the choice to switch your original character with her. This way you can earn item(s) as well. Daniel Description : Daniel is a mysterious person; a loner who wanders from place to place. If you ask him of his past, he will not give you any answers. Original Power : STR+1,CON+2 Original Equipment : Coat (DEF+1), SHOES (DEF+1) Special Skill : Overarm Stumble, throw enemy heavily Attribute Suggested : Earth,Fire Point Suggested : STR,CON He doesn' t start with good equipment, but his melee defense will increase automatically with upgrades. Points should be added onto STR. Jessica Description : Jessica was born in Europe, and was highly educated at a very young age. It is said that she is a wonderful violinist. Original Power : INT+1, WIS+2 Original Equipment : Headress (DEF+1), Violinist dress (DEF+1), High-heeled shoes (DEF+1), Violin (ATK+1,DEF+1) Special Skill : Incarnate Note, to defeat the target with an incarnate note. Attribute Suggested : Water,Earth Point Suggested : INT,WIS The element (Water) suits her. As she loves it than others. Konno Tsuruko Description : Konno is the only daughter of a traditional Japanese family, and is only too happy to follow in the footsteps of her elders. Konno and is usually seen in her favorite kimono, much to the delight of the elders of her town. In addition to this, Konno is practicing the traditional art of ikebana in order to bring some Japanese flair to the island. Original Power : INT+2, WIS+1 Original Equipment : Kimono (Defence+1), Wooden Shoes (Defence+1) Special Skill : Fire Dance, to defeat the target by using magic fire whilst dancing. Attribute Suggested : Water, Fire, Earth,Wind Points Suggested : INT She has higher SP than others so she can use Mana attacks more easily. It may be difficult for her to upgrade at first, but her skill will become more powerful when she reaches higher levels.Making a high Speed wind with INT and SPd being tha basis of her attacks will make a realy powerful Mage. And She is a beautiful girl, biscoitim - Konno Tsuruko, ♥ Maria Description : Maria is the nurse on the Oceanic Star and can easily deal with any kind of accident right away, and can quickly calm a patient down if they are upset. If children misbehave, she threatens them with injections. Original Power : INT+2, AGI+1 Original Equipment : Nurse's hat (Denfence +1), White Leather Shoes (Defence +1), Nurse's Clothes (Defence +1), Syringe (Defence +1, Attack +1) Special Skill : Double Cure, cures others. Attributes Suggested : Water, Fire Points Suggested : INT, WIS She has high AGI to keep her away from danger while helping teammates.add link to page on name More Description: Known for his good looks and charming demeanor, More was the bartender aboard the Oceanic Star before it sank. It is said that More can fix any drink on the planet using his special skills, and that he always provides service with a smile. More is also popular with female passengers because of his keen sense of fashion, as well as his maturity. Original Power : WIS+2, AGI+1 Original Equipment : Bartender's Uniform (Defence+1), Great Pumps (Defence+1) Special Skill : Wine Flame, uses a flaming wine to defeat the target. Attribute Suggested : Fire, Wind Points Suggested : INT, AGI His special skills come from fire. Even with points concentrated in INT and WIS, his AGI will still be quite high. INT and AGI are the best bet for this ladies man. Nicole Description : She is a sassy female who excels in all sports. She's crazy about car racing. Normally, she is calm and cool, but can quickly become excited if you talk about something that interests her. Original Power : STR+2, AGI+1 Original Equipment : Competition Gloves (Defence+1), Racing Suit (Defence+1), Racing Shoes (Defence+1) Special Skill : Gallop, she defeats targets using a special car. Attributes Suggested : Fire, Wind Points Suggested: AGI, STR Her special traits are speed and strength. Her AGI should be higher than all others. Fire and wind will help her to become one of the best warriors. Nina Description : Wise beyond her years, Nina is a young girl who was traveling aboard the Oceanic Star to find out about the world. Nina comes from a rich family, and thus has the resources necessary to learn about any topic that comes to mind. Though she is wealthy, Nina is kind and resourceful, and will do anything to help those around her. Original Power : INT+1, WIS+1, AGI+1 Original Equipment : Star Headdress (Defence+1), Moppet's Shoes (Defence+1), Small Dress (Defence+1) Special Skill : Love Wish, makes the target faint with the power of love. Attributes Suggested : Earth, Fire, Water Points Suggested : All Players can allocate the points as they see fit, however, after getting to a higher level, players should add all points onto STR. Warriors and Mages are the best choices. Nina can kill all enemies at her sight. Rock Description : He was born in the country and has lived there until now. He finds himself at ease with nature and even has the ability to converse with the animals. He especially loves puppies. Original Power : INT+2, AGI+1 Original Equipment : Boy's Suit (Defence+1), Children's Shoes (Defence+1) Special Skill : Summon Dog Groups, he can order a swarm of dog to attack the target. Attributes Suggested : Water, Wind Points Suggested : INT, AGI Water and Wind Spells are suggested for him. Even his Melee attack is less powerful than fire spells, but his AGI is very high.add link to page on name Sid Description : A young boxer with a killer punch, Sid's athletic body and caring nature have served him well throughout his life. Sid is a friend to those in need, and will do anything in his power to defend even strangers from any kind of harm. Original Power : STR+2, CON+1 Original Equipment : Jeans (Defence+1), Leisure Shoes (Defence+1) Special Skill : 3x Combo Attack, beats a target three times with this skill. Attributes Suggested : Fire Points Suggested : STR Points should be added to STR and CON, or STR only, whichever fits your style of play. Additionally, if Fire Spells are learned, he becomes an extremely powerful warrior. Vanessa ' ' Description : Vanessa is currently a senior in high school who does her best and performs well in class. Outside of class, however, Vanessa has been known to be a little clumsy, and is not able to organize her time as well as she would like. In the end, however, Vanessa has a strong will and a hidden talent for magic. Original Power : INT+3 Original Equipment : Uniform (Defence+1), Student's Shoes (Defence+1) Special Skill : Slap, Slaps the target continuously. Attributes Suggested : Water, Fire, Wind Points Suggested : INT If 5 points are added to her INT, she can learn higher skills such as Fire Blast Attack, Chill Attack, Rockall Attack and Wind Cut Attack before Level 4. The level of her skills will upgrade fast as well. Karin Liebtrud Description : Karin is a girl born in a rich family, She's very inteligent in all subjects she is also a good and kind person. She is descending from a Japanese and German ancestry Original Power : INT+1, WIS+1, AGI+1 Original Equipment : Uniform (Defence+1), Shoes (Defence+1), Band (Defence+1) Special skill : Deacon Attack, Asks Whitey Fox ( Her butler) To Attack The target. Attributes Suggested : Fire, Earth, Water,Wind Points Suggested : INT, SPD Her Base stats make a INT Wind realy easy to build off of. Adding into the Core of a INT Wind, continuing those 2 as her Base will make a Wind Mage Very Quickly. Kurogane Juzo Description : He is a young craftsman with a lot of talent and skill for his work. Generally speaking, he doesn't talk too much, but he's an honest man who likes helping others when they are in trouble. Original Power : STR+1, CON+1, INT+1 Original Equipment : Headscarf (Defence+1), Craftsman's Clothes (Defence+1), Craftsman Shoes (Defence+1), Craftsman's Pestle Special skill : Ghost Hammer, Add spirit energy to a hammer. Attributes Suggested : Fire, Water, Earth. Points Suggested : Category:Basics